


Doomed (Fransykes)

by Asking4AHorizon



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Antichrist, Anxiety, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Angels And God Too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asking4AHorizon/pseuds/Asking4AHorizon
Summary: •ѕo leave тнe lιgнт on, ι'м coмιng нoмe••ιт'ѕ geттιng darĸer вυт ι'll carry on••тнe ѕυn won'т ѕнιne вυт ιт never dιd••and wнen ιт raιnѕ ιт ғυcĸιng poυrѕ••вυт ι тнιnĸ ι lιĸe ιт•In which an angel had to make sure a singular person turned out good, otherwise, doom would be an understatement.Oh boy.
Relationships: Josh Franceschi/Oliver Sykes





	Doomed (Fransykes)

A bright light shone from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Rows of humanoid-looking angels filled the large space, all of which were as statues, their face a perfect shape along with their everything, their soft pale-yellow glowing wings set behind their bodies, remaining straight as they kept their eyes set forward and forward only, their dull white/black eyes unmoving, just like their entire shape.

A single angel stood in the middle, crouched down on one knee, hand on the one bent as their hand rested on their other thigh. They had their face down, their wings shrunk behind themself, the bright yellow glow emanating from every feather, their bright confused eyes wandering through the other angels' feet. That angel had no idea why they, out of everyone, were conjured by the Seraphims. It made them shaky in a way.

Then, the already quiet place seemed to get deafening silent as steady air blew around, the angels bowing in respect as a bigger angel lowered down in front of the scared, little, crouched down angel. The little one glanced up, seeing the Seraphim's glowing bright red wings covering their feet, their grey flawless skin exposed over their legs as their middle set of wings positioned behind themself in a relaxed way, their top set of wings setting up high above their head in a wide-open manner. The little one swallowed, their bright white eyes widening a bit as they glanced up to the Seraphim's glowing red eyes. They took a shark breath.

The Seraphim had their eyes cast down on the simple angel, their face emotionless as part of their curly hair fell down their shoulders and even some of their forehead, their plump lips parted as they everything seemed stone. They blinked. Their lips parted more.

"The end gets closer as humans begin to sin," their different ranges voice said, high pitched in one edge though the other was low. Many humans would describe that voice as demoniac. "The gates of hell begin to open. The creatures of God ineffably begin to die. The future is set, though, there's a chance. They gave us a chance." The seraphim moved to crouch down on their knees, their muscled body gracefully dropping down as they kept their head straight, eyes boring down on the little angel's. "Little one, your time has come; time to prove to Their creatures that there is still salvation." They moved their hand up, gently touching the little one's shoulder, blazing eyes beginning to soften. "It's time to show them, – us, – that goodness still exists."

The little angel seemed lost, their unbelieving eyes shifting over the powerful angel, scared of the meaning behind their words.

"The son of the Devil is soon to be released upon the earth; according to Fate, you're our chance to stop him from causing complete destruction. Little one, all the creatures remain upon your hands, under your protection and over your shoulder. You shall complete what destiny awaits for you and you shall succeed; for all the living things depend on you."

And before anyone could question their words, they stood up.

"Now, under your heart's guiding along with a few selected ones', you shall restore faith. Go."

Everything became confusing. The little angel began to sink. They fell. Upon their siblings' confused eyes, they began to fall. They felt their wings retreating, their eyes widening, their body shrinking. Their memory over thousands of centuries began to fade, their senses began to fail, they stopped feeling. They couldn't glance anywhere. They shut their eyes. Then, a big impact took over them, their entire being shaking to the core as they stopped understanding.

They opened their eyes. A blinding light took upon them, then a human face showed upon their vision and they felt desperate, glancing around and shaking. They began to cry. Not because they wanted.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" The person holding the little angel said. The angel cried a bit more, flapping their now little hands around and whining.

"Oh my god," they heard behind them. "He's adorable!" And then they felt another pair of hands holding him, bringing them to their hold. He saw another face come into view, a beautiful, strained looking woman. "Hey there, little guy," she whispered with a small smile. "Welcome." She laughed tiredly.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" The nurse asked. The man that was gazing at his child glanced up and smiled.

"Joshua. His name is Joshua." She hummed.

"We will take the- him now, yes?" She asked gently, taking the little angel from their momma's hands. She left the room going to the babies' place. Once she was inside and Josh was on his crib, she stood there, beside the bed. Josh stared at her desperately. She sighed, face emotionless as her eyes glowed red. She put her fingers upon Joshua's forehead.

"Good luck, little one," she whispered with the same voice as the Seraphim, her skin beginning to break. "You will need it. All the pain will be worth in the end." And with one last apologetic look, Josh wasn't an angel anymore. He was a normal baby. No memories, nothing. But time would bring up the truth in time and the little angel would rise again.

Time would heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I edit the entire thing I'll post it here. Meanwhile the rest of the work stays up on wattpad


End file.
